The Strange Town in My Soul
by Fireblaze101
Summary: It was a town with sunlight that could sizzle your skin raw, rundown buildings, never-ending alien invasions, evil masterminds, and wandering civilians who wanted to escape their problematic lives. But somehow, I learned to love Strange Town because it became my home.


**PART ONE: Welcome to Strangetown**

* * *

 **-Prologue-**

* * *

If someone told me that in less than a year, I would save a town from a nightmarish alien invasion, thwart an evil mastermind's plan to assassin a mayor, stop an insane goth from brainwashing innocent people, and battle a haywire cleaning robot... I would laugh my ass off and tell them that they were on brain-liquidizing "magic" mushrooms. I'm just a seventeen-year-old with a normal life, not a comic superhero. OK, maybe not super normal. My life has not been a fairy tale. I guess what I mean to say is that my life... or should I say my "past life"... was normal compared to the one I'm living now.

Seven months ago, I took my parents' car and sped off in a sudden fit of rage. I was sick of my life. The shitload of homework, unreasonably high pressure to do well in school, random hormonal swings, and my parents' constant fighting were enough to drive me fucking crazy. So I decided to drive away. I had no idea where I was going, but I just wanted run away to a place where all of my issues would dissolve into thin air.

It was pitch black stormy night, so I couldn't see a anything beyond my headlights. The rain was splattering down like Satan was pouring acid down from Hell. Suddenly, everything went bright. There was the ear-splitting screech of tires grazing against the ground and a resounding crash.

I don't remember anything before waking up. It wasn't obvious how much time passed, but I assumed that it had been only about two to three hours since I blacked out. Strangely enough, the Sun was already hovering in the middle of the sky, and I felt like I was cooking in a devil's oven. That was when I realized that I was in the middle of a desert, and it was no longer night. I don't know how the fuck I got there, since it would take a nine hour drive to the desert closest to my hometown. The funny thing was, I had only been driving for fifteen minutes before I was blinded by those lights, so there was no way in Hell I could have driven all the way there... Unless this was some sick joke someone decided to pull on me.

I felt like shit, and so did my car, apparently, because when I finally managed to haul my ass out of its mangled door, it looked like a crazy, horny, stupid giant bear thought that my car was just about the most attractive thing it had ever seen and decided to mate with it. Hallelujah.

Squinting into the piercing sunlight, I barely managed to make out a small town not too far away. Figuring that I would be able to get directions back home, I found my feet shuffling towards it. The cobblestone pathway leading up to the town was discolored, cracked, and uneven. It looked like it hadn't been maintained in centuries. As I got closer to the town, I observed that the buildings were just as rundown as the road. The whole atmosphere rang of loneliness.

Just when I was about to enter the nearest dusty building, an old man dressed like a stereotypical farmer appeared out of the blue. He introduced himself as Jebb and claimed that he was a cow-herder. He didn't ask for my name, but I noticed him shooting wary glances at my sad excuse of a car off in the distance, then back at me. As we talked, he appeared to be attempting to assess what kind of a person I was. There was something unnerving about the way his beady eyes peered directly into mine under the shade of his brown cap. Now, I'm not some insane superstitious person, but it really felt like Jebb was sifting through the depths of my soul. Maybe when I'm old, I can do that to young people. Freak the shit out of them just 'cause I can. Anyways, I'm getting off topic.

After Jebb was finished "gauging" my personality, he told me that if I became the manager of the town's main hotel, he would fix my car. He reason was that the town was in a drought of money, and it would be "beneficial" to have a youngster with a good head on their shoulders to run the hotel. Also, I would be given a free place to stay while he fixed my car, which would take about a good week or so. Apparently I gave off the impression that I'm a money magnet. Or maybe this was his last resort to save this ghost town. Probably the latter, unfortunately.

I was taken aback because this odd deal was so sudden, but I agreed because I didn't have anything else to do, and it would be nice to have a roof over my head instead of the fucking cold night sky. I'm not exactly up for the "hippie" lifestyle.

Jebb didn't ask me for any ID or criminal records, so he must have been _really_ desperate. In retrospective, this may not have been a wise choice, since it was a pret-ty sketchy deal, but something about Jebb made me want to trust him.

Soon after accepting Jebb's bargin, I learned that the name of the town I landed in was Strangetown, which I found hilarious. But as I learned later on, it certainly lived up to its name. Because it is so fucking strange.

* * *

 _END OF_

 **PROLOGUE**

* * *

A/N (January 16, 2017):

I'm honestly not expecting a lot of people to read this fanfiction because **_The Sims 2_** for Nintendo DS is not one of the most popular games out there. I guess I'm writing this because the game's atmosphere and characters are so interesting; I hope to emulate this vibe in my fanfiction, delve into greater depth about the characters' pasts, and explore the reasons why the protagonist is in Strangetown in the first place.

I hope that you guys enjoyed reading this short chapter — there will be more to come! It was fun writing from an "angsty" teen's perspective, haha.

Until next time,

-Fireblaze101


End file.
